Captain Hook Kidnaps Jane (My version)
Meanwhile, Peter and Wendy were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was an Andalasian woman with strawberry orange hair, blue eyes, and a pink mertail, wearing a crown of leaves and a pink shell bra. Her name was Giselle. The second mermaid was an African-American woman with black hair, light brown eyes, and a green glittery mertail, wearing a light green shell bra and a lilypad tiara. Her name was Tiana. The third mermaid was a British woman with golden blonde hair, violet eyes, and a pink mertail, wearing a gold tiara and necklace and a pink shell bra. Her name was Aurora. The fourth mermaid was an Atlantican woman with red hair, blue eyes, and an emerald green mertail, wearing a lavender shell bra. Her name was Ariel. The fifth mermaid was an Arabian woman with black hair, brown eyes, and a sky-blue mertail, wearing a gold necklace and earrings, a sapphire adorned headband, and sky-blue shell bra. Her name was Jasmine. The sixth and last mermaid was a French woman with vivid blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light blue mertail, wearing a light blue headband and a matching shell bra. Her name was Cinderella. "Just imagine!" Wendy gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Peter asked. "Oh Peter, I'd love to!" Wendy said. "Alright, come on." said Peter, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Giselle noticed him. "It's Peter!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Peter!" Tiana and Aurora called. "Hello, Peter!" Ariel and Jasmine called. "Hello, Peter!" Cinderella called. Peter stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Wendy tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Peter. "I'm so glad you made it!" Giselle said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Tiana. "Did you miss me?" Aurora asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Jasmine. "Yes, something exciting!" Cinderella said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile?" Peter asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Aurora said. "Me too." Tiana said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 pirates…" Peter began telling his story. "Oh, Peter!" Wendy called to him. "Who is she?" asked Jasmine as she spotted her. Peter noticed that Jasmine was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Wendy. "Oh, that's Wendy." "A girl?" asked Aurora. "What is she doing here?" asked Jasmine. "And in her nightdress, too." Cinderella said, tugging at Wendy's nightgown. Soon, the mermaids came over to Wendy and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Aurora said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Wendy began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Tiana said. "We insist." Giselle said. "No, no, please!" Wendy pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Tiana. "Peter!" Wendy called Peter for help, but Peter just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Wendy, making her soaking-wet and angry. Wendy grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Wendy!" Peter gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Wendy! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Tiana said. "We were only trying to drown her." Giselle added. "You see?" Peter said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Wendy began before Peter covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Wendy." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar captain on it. "Yep, it's Hook alright." "Hook?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Wendy!" said Peter, as he took Wendy to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Captain Hook with Mr. Smee. They had someone else. It was a girl about Wendy's age with the same blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, only she wore gray socks and a purple sweater over a lavender nightgown tied up at the back of the boat. Her name was Jane Darling, Captain Pete's daughter. "They captured Jane." Peter whispered. And of course, Tick-Tock was following them. Peter took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Wendy. Let's go see what they're up to." Peter and Wendy flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction